Autumn Scenery
by ZukaBaka
Summary: /AU/Diantara penantian, jendela besar, kafe yang sepi, dedaunan berwarna jingga, jalan aspal yang tertutup, secangkir kopi hitam, pie apple, coklat panas, dan pancake madu./NaruSasu/Shounen-ai/ For NaruSasu's Day, Sasuke and Naruto Shrine's event, prompt: Future & Musim gugur.


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warnings:** Light Shounen-ai, OOC, Typo, Plotless.

**A/N:** For NaruSasu's Day, Sasuke and Naruto Shrine's event, prompt: Future & Musim gugur.

.

.

* * *

"Autumn Scenery"

* * *

.

.

Naruto menangkupkan kedua tangan di pipinya. Setengah dari telapak tangannya tertutup lengan sweater panjang berwarna oranye yang baru dibelikan oleh ibunya. Mata birunya memandang keluar jendela kafe, terdiam untuk sesaat sembari menikmati daun-daun yang memerah dan menguning di luar sana.

Detak jam terdengar jelas, suasana kafe yang sunyi dan kosong membuatnya tenang. Tentu saja sepi, tidak ada orang yang mau menghabiskan waktunya di kafe kecil seperti ini selagi yang lainnya memandangi musim gugur dari alam bebas. Tidak, kecuali Naruto yang masih setia dengan pandangannya.

Ia melirik jam tangannya sebentar, mendengus lalu kembali memandang keluar jendela. Menangkap lembar demi lembar daun merah yang berguguran meskipun belum kering sepenuhnya dengan matanya. Angin yang menyebabkannya, membuat sang daun yang seharusnya belum jatuh harus terjatuh.

Di hadapannya segelas coklat panas masih mengepul. Mesin penghangat ruangan juga menyala dan suasana kafe benar-benar pas dan nyaman. Naruto tahu ia tidak salah memilih tempat, hanya saja ia merasa ada yang kurang. Dengan perlahan ia menundukan kepalanya, memandangi pie apelnya sebelum akhirnya memasukannya sepotong ke dalam mulutnya.

Menunggu membuatnya lapar. Ya, ia lapar dan salahkan semuanya pada sang Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak terlihat batang hidungnya sedikit pun. Atau mungkin ia tidak punya hidung?

"Pfft..."

Naruto hampir tersedak sendiri, membayangkan jika Sasuke tidak punya hidung dan wajahnya mirip seperti Kau-Tahu-Siapa-Yang-Tidak-Boleh-Dinamai atau apa pun dan siapa pun dia yang sering muncul di film legendaris yang panjang seasonnya melewati Naruto.

Hmm... mungkin agak berlebihan.

Jadi dengan pelan ia menyeruput coklat panasnya dari mug biru muda sembari mengedarkan matanya ke segala arah berharap si Kau-Tahu—ralat—Sasuke muncul dari balik dedaunan yang berguguran.

Sepertinya tidak buruk, dengan postur tubuhnya yang tegap, kulitnya yang putih, pahatan wajahnya yang indah, rambut hitamnya yang lembut dan... kenapa Naruto memikirkannya sampai kesana?

"Klontang!"

Kali ini Naruto benar-benar tersedak, hampir menyemburkan coklat panasnya dari dalam hidung kalau saja ia tidak menahan hasratnya tersebut. Dan tidak lama kemudian terdengar langkah pelan, Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Sasuke yang tengah berjalan santai, menarik satu kursi untuk duduk di hadapannya dan langsung bertumpu tangan.

"Teme! Kau mengagetkanku!" Naruto berteriak kesal, hidungnya perih dan terasa basah.

Sasuke menaikan alisnya sebelah, menunjuk wajah Naruto dengan tatapan datar. "Hidungmu mengeluarkan coklat. Menjijikan." Sasuke cepat-cepat menyingkirkan matanya dari Naruto yang mulai berasap ke arah jendela. Sasuke melebarkan matanya, pemandangan jendela yang transparan dengan pohon-pohon yang memerah menggugurkan daunnya terlihat sangat... menarik.

Naruto memang tidak salah.

"Bagaimana? Indah bukan?" Naruto ikut memandang ke luar. Jalan aspal yang sepi dipenuhi dengan daun-daun berwarna merah serta kuning. Naruto menyeka hidungnya dengan tisu yang entah mengapa masih mengeluarkan coklat. "Aku sengaja memilih tempat ini, selain pemandangannya yang indah, juga tidak banyak orang yang tahu. Tentunya... sepi."

Sasuke mellirik Naruto yang melemparkan tisu ke dalam tempat sampah bersih yang ada di dekat mereka.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu membawaku kemari?" Sasuke menengadah, mendapati seorang maid menyapa dan menyodorkan sebuah buku daftar menu padanya.

Naruto mengangkat bahu, malas menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang seharusnya sudah ia ketahui jawabannya. Dan setelah maid tadi pergi, Sasuke kembali mengucapkan pertanyaannya.

"Simpel, hanya ingin menunjukan padamu apa itu yang namanya musim gugur."

Naruto menyuap sepotong pie miliknya lagi ke dalam mulutnya. Berbicara dengan Sasuke membuatnya lapar.

"Huh, membuang-buang waktuku saja."

"Tapi aku tahu kau senang."

Sasuke memandang Naruto, mendapati senyuman secerah matahari yang jarang lagi dilihatnya sejak keduanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Aku tahu kau berkerja sambilan sebagai fotografer, Sasuke. Aku tahu."

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya. Darimana Naruto tahu tentang kerja sambilannya?

Sasuke berdeham, membetulkan posisi duduknya hingga tegap. "Lalu?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya malas, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke. "Kau harus membayar budiku karena sudah menunjukanmu objek yang indah ini, _Teme_."

Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto yang hanya berbeda beberapa senti dengannya, tidak lama kemudian ia menghela napas; menyerah. Percuma saja berdebat dengan Uzumaki Naruto yang berpendirian teguh.

"Baiklah, jadi apa maumu?" Tanya Sasuke, Naruto ingin berbicara namun datanglah maid tadi yang mengantarkan secangkir kopi hitam dan pancake madu, membuatnya kembali mendudukan diri.

Setelah maid itu berlalu pergi, Naruto kembali tersenyum lalu memandang Sasuke serius. "Kau harus tetap di sisiku, Sasuke. Sampai kapan pun." Ucap Naruto tenang, namun tidak dengan Sasuke yang menegang seketika.

The hell, kata-kata itu lagi.

"Sayangnya aku tidak membawa kameraku, Naruto. Jadi jangan bermimpi." Naruto memandang sengit Sasuke yang dengan tenangnya menyeruput kopinya. Naruto ingin menggeram, meneriakkan bahwa ia lelah terus mengucapkan hal yang sama dan selalu gagal di saat yang sama. Tapi ia sadar, inilah pengorbanan cinta—atau apa pun itu.

Naruto menghela napas, kembali tersenyum miris pada Sasuke yang tengah memotong pancake dengan pisau makan. "Kau tahu, ini sudah ke sepuluh kalinya aku memintamu hal itu." Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas sebelum menyuap pancake dan mengalihkan matanya ke luar jendela.

Naruto hanya memandangi sosok sempurna di hadapannya. Oke, pernyataannya tadi memang terdengar aneh. Sangat aneh, lebih tepatnya. Ia hanya tidak pernah memiliki pemikiran yang lain, hanya itu satu-satunya yang terpikir di kepalanya saat melihat Sasuke. Hanya itu dan bahkan ia tidak mengerti.

Awalnya ia hanya berpikir bahwa, ini hanya perasaan biasa, antara sahabat yang tidak mau terpisah satu sama lain. Tapi pada suatu saat, ia sadar bahwa ia salah. Salah dan terlambat menyadari kalau perasaan cinta sudah tumbuh di dadanya.

Ia ingat, seseorang pernah mengatakan jika; sayang adalah perasaan ingin melindungi, dan cinta adalah perasaan ingin memiliki. Entahlah, ia merasakan kedua-duanya dan ia tidak mengerti semua itu.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, sadar jika suara dentangan yang tadi didengarnya adalah suara garpu yang bertabrakan dengan piring. Naruto menangkap sosok Sasuke yang tengah menghabiskan secangkir kopinya, pancakenya sudah tidak berbekas dan tisu kotor sudah tergeletak di hadapannya.

"Kau akan mengabaikanku lagi?"

Sasuke memandang Naruto setelah meletakkan cangkir kopinya yang kosong. "Entahlah." Sasuke mengendikkan bahu. Merogoh saku sweater putih tipisnya yang tiga kancing atasnya tidak tertutup, menunjukan tubuh berbalut kaos hitam yang sempurna.

Mata biru Naruto hanya dapat memandang Sasuke yang tengah mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya. Ia menengadah, mengikuti tubuh Sasuke yang beranjak. "Kau akan... pulang?" Suaranya terdengar ragu, selalu, ia selalu menghadapi ini jadi tidak apa-apa.

Bukan masalah.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat, berlalu menuju kasir lalu berbalik menuju pintu keluar diikuti tatapan Naruto. "Aku menraktirmu kali ini." Ucapnya sebelum berlalu pergi, benar-benar pergi menimbulkan suara klontang dari arah pintu yang bergerak.

Mata biru Naruto tidak henti-hentinya menatap Sasuke yang berjalan melewati kafe dari balik jendela. Paling tidak, kali ini ia punya lebih banyak waktu bersama Sasuke.

Dan ia menghela napas lalu ikut meninggalkan kafe tersebut.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu, dan semua tampak tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Naruto masih memandang keluar jendela ruang kerjanya, memandangi taman yang penuh dengan daun-daun berwarna merah yang mengering. Di hadapannya, sebuah laptop dalam masa siaga masih terabaikan, dengan setumpuk berkas yang tidak ada niat ia sentuh.

Demi apa, ia merasa bahwa ia tidak berguna sama sekali. Tidak berguna karena tidak berkutik begitu Sasuke melangkah begitu saja meninggalkannya. Dan seminggu kemudian—saat ini—barulah ia menyadarinya, barulah ia menyesalinya.

Kesempatan bertemu dengan Sasuke tidak akan datang dengan mudahnya. Butuh perjuangan dan penantian, dan... ia menyianyiakannya. Oke, anggaplah Naruto seorang pengecut yang takut terluka karena terlalu sering ditolak. Ia memang pengecut, ia hanya tidak mau menyusahkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang mungkin sedang menahan rasa jijik pada dirinya.

Ia hanya ingin, semuanya seperti dulu. Damai...

"Ping!"

Naruto terkejut, memandang laptopnya cepat saat melihat ada sebuah email masuk. Naruto mengernyit begitu melihat siapa pengirimnya, hanya ada nama, subject, dan sebuah tautan ke alamat lain. Apa maksud Sasuke?

Dengan tanpa pikir panjang Naruto menekan tautan tersebut, dan terbukalah sebuah halaman baru. Sebuah halaman website majalah terkemuka di kota, dan ia melihat suatu topik terbaru bertajuk "Musim Gugur di Tokyo". Di bawahnya ada beberapa artikel dan ditutup dengan foto yang cantik. Dimana pemandangan daun-daun berwarna jingga berguguran memenuhi jalanan, cahaya mentari memantul, dan pohon melambai. Jika dilihat-lihat, ada pantulan lain, seolah foto itu diambil dari balik jendela kaca.

Tunggu...

Naruto termangu. Ia tidak salah! Ini adalah pemandangan yang ditunjukannya pada Sasuke seminggu yang lalu. Pemandangan dari sudut kafe yang berjendela besar. Ia tidak salah! Ini...

"Ping!"

Naruto kembali terkejut, satu email baru masuk kembali dan ketika dibuka, Sasukelah pengirimnya.

_Datanglah ke rumahku malam ini. Aku akan membalas semua budimu._

Naruto tidak tahan untuk tidak melompat. Segera menarik tas kerjanya dan berlari keluar ruangan.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja mendudukan dirinya ke sofa saat suara bel memecah keheningan. Bel yang terus-terusan ditekan membuat kepalanya sakit, jadi dengan cepat ia berjalan sembari menggerutu ke arah pintu sebelum terhempas ke belakang saat seseorang di balik pintu menerjangnya dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

"Ck. _Dobe_, apa yang kaulakukan?" Sasuke mencoba mendorong tubuh Naruto yang ada di atasnya. Tapi Naruto tetap mencoba memeluknya, mendekapnya erat dan akhirnya membiarkan air matanya jatuh membasahi bahu Sasuke yang tertutup kaos hitam.

"Sasuke... Sasuke... Teme..."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Huh, bukannya tadi ia menyuruh Naruto untuk datang pada malam hari? Naruto tidak bisa membaca atau apa?

"Sasuke... Sasuke..."

"Berhentilah menangis seperti gadis, _Dobe_."

Naruto memberi jarak diantara tubuh mereka, meninggikan tubuhnya tapi tetap menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke. "Kau tidak tahu, seberapa inginnya aku memelukmu saat membaca email darimu. Aku... ini seperti mimpi yang nyata." Ucap Naruto dengan pandangan sendu, masih mencoba menahan air matanya.

Sasuke termangu sejenak, lalu tersenyum dan menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menyeka air mata Naruto yang ada di ujung matanya. Mata biru Naruto melebar, ia sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

"Aku tahu..." Ucap pemuda berambut hitam itu tenang, membelai lembut wajah Naruto yang terpahat sempurna.

Naruto tidak tahan untuk tidak menyambar bibir Sasuke, menempelkan keduanya sebelum mulai saling mengecup satu sama lain. Rasa dingin dari bibir Naruto yang baru saja dari luar menghentak Sasuke yang hangat. Manis, bercampur hambar memberikan suatu sensasi tersendiri.

Mereka hanya saling mengecup, tidak berniat melumat apalagi bermain lidah. Mereka hanya perlu ini—untuk saat ini—sebagai gerbang penentu mereka. Hanya perlu suatu penegas atas perasaan mereka. Sesuatu yang lembut, dan manis, dan hambar. Hanya itu, hanya itu.

.

* * *

END

* * *

.

A/N: Happy NS DAY! Maaf hanya oneshoot kecil sebagai penebus ketidakikutan ultah Naruto kemarin. Maaf jika NS-nya kurang, dan btw, ini NS pertama Zuka...

Mind to review?~


End file.
